


The Snow King

by Darth_Darling



Category: Frozen (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Kingdom of Asgard, everything goes to deep shit with deep snow very quickly when newly King'ed Thor has to go after his younger brother Loki and stop the eternal winter he's brought on. </p><p>An adaption of Frozen using the MCU, but with some twists in the plot and characters along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

_Born of cold, and winter air, and mountain rain combining!_

_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining!_

_Cut through the heart, cold and fierce! Strike for love and strike for fear!_

_There’s beauty and there’s danger here, split the ice apart!_

_Beware the Frozen Heart…_

 

* * *

 

 

It was on a calm, autumn night when their story began. The entire kingdom was sound asleep, except for the patrolling guards and a certain young prince, whom was the heir to the throne. Prince Thor, only aged seven, once again could not gain his rest. He was a growing boy full of energy, how could he be expected to sleep now? And as such when this happens, he hopped out of bed and walked over to the other side of the room, where his younger brother, Prince Loki, aged 6, slept. Thor giggled to himself, causing Loki to stir, before hopping on the bed.

 

“Loki,” he whispered as he shook his brother’s shoulders. “Loki, wake up!” Loki weakly swatted a hand at him and tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

 

“No,” he muttered, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping anyway?” Thor groaned and rolled over.

 

“How could I?” he said in a theatrical matter. “The sky’s awake, thus I am awake.”

 

“I don’t see how that is my problem,” Loki said, slowing regaining consciousness. Thor slipped off the bed, pondering what to do, and then remembered the magic words that almost always got Loki to play with him.

 

“Say brother,” he started, and Loki rolled over to look at him. He broke out in a grin and asked, “Do you want to build a Snowman?” Loki rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, grinned back.

 

They left the bedroom in favor of an old, empty ballroom. It was no longer used in favor of a newer and larger one that was later added on to the castle. As such it was on of the favorite places for the princes to play together. Thor bounced from foot to foot in anticipation of what would come. Loki then waved his hands together, and out of thin air, created a snowball. He then tossed it into the air, and it blew apart creating a gentle snowfall in the room. As Thor’s eyes grew in wonderment, Loki lifted a foot, and swiftly brought it back down again, covering the floor in a layer of ice for which they could slide upon.

 

Within a few minutes the floor was covered in three inches of snow, and thus playtime has begun. With Loki able to summon ice and snow at his whim, the possibilities of what they could do were endless. Sledding, ice sculpting, snow angels, snowball fights; all were good but the best thing of all was building snowmen. Loki often made up all sorts of different types, all with different stories, some better than others, but all beloved.

 

“Thor, come look at this one,” Loki said placing a spare button as final touch to his latest creation. He then deepened his voice to try to sound older and more confident. “ _Hi, my name’s Tony. I like to build things and drink fine alcohol_.”

 

“Then you’re in good luck, we provide the finest Sir Tony!” Thor said happily from atop his snow fort. As he jumped off to great the snowman Loki zapped more snow underneath him and stopped his landing. “Ah, is this another game brother?” Thor laughed, and once again jumped off from the snow pile. Loki taking he challenge created another snow pile to stop his Brother from descending. The snow piles slowly rose in height and Thor began to accelerate in speed.

 

“Thor!” Loki shouted. “Slow down!” Thor only laughed boisterously.

 

“Giving up already brother?” he said and jumped once more, not even waiting for both feet to land before launching himself up into the air again. Loki, not expecting this move had already sent out his last ice blast, instead catching him, he was blasted in the head by the magic, and fell to the floor unmoving.

 

Loki felt his face pale and heart speed up as Thor hit the floor. He rushed over and shook his brother’s shoulders.

 

“Thor, wake up,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm. However, Thor did not respond, and a lock of his warm golden hair turned snow white. Loki had never felt more scared in his life. “Wake up, please Thor, this isn’t funny!” he cried, tears welling up and his lips quivering. Thor remain still and Loki did the only thing he could do, cradle his brother’s head and cry for help and the ice in room grew and crackled along the walls.

 

He did not have to wait for long, for soon his parents, King Odin and Queen Frigga forced their way into the room, breaking the ice that had frozen the door shut. They quickly ran over to their side to see what was the matter, hearts stopping once they saw the mess of what the boys were now.

 

“Loki, what have you done?” Odin asked in disbelief. “Have your powers truly have gotten so great to create all of this?”

 

“Odin, he’s as cold as ice,” Frigga said with a quivering breath. “His hair, this lock of white was not here before.”

 

“I’m sorry!” wailed Loki. “It started as a joke, then Thor turned it into game, he wasn’t supposed to get hurt. It was just a game…” As Odin scooped up his heir, Frigga cradled the sobbing Loki. Odin gave him a cold glance before standing up.

 

“I know what we must do, but we must act quickly,” Odin said with perfect resolution. Frigga only shook her head and got Loki to stand to follow him out of the room. 

 

* * *

 

 

Two horses rode off into the nearby mountains that night, one with the king and his endangered heir, the other the Queen and her son. A trail of frost followed them as the made their journey, Loki in too much despair to even care about it. An hour later, the reached a hidden pass in the mountain. After passing they found a clearing full of rocks, only the three could tell that there was something different about the air here. It almost felt… magical. Odin swiftly dismantled, holding on to Thor with one arm and began to speak.

 

“Old friends, I must beg for your help once again,” he said, voice somber. “My son is in danger and I need your help.”

 

With this the rocks around them began to shake and stir, and they eventually uncurled and revealed their true nature. Trolls were something that Loki knew of from reading fairy tales in the library, but he never fathomed that they could be real. Maybe he wasn’t the only one with magic in this world. The eyes of all the trolls peered at them with curiosity. As their leader stepped forward, Odin knelt down and shifted the body of Thor forward.

 

“Chief Fury, can you save him?” The troll examined him sharply with the one good eye he had left. Then he looked up to the King.

 

“Loki, come forward,” Fury said. Loki’s eye’s widened at him knowing his name, but silently stepped forward. As Loki stood by Odin’s side, Fury looked back at him. “These powers, as he born with them, or cursed?”

 

“Born, we believe he was born with them,” Odin said. But Loki could only think of curse. Was he cursed with these powers? They are killing his brother, so maybe they must be…

 

“Ice is a powerful magic, as you must know,” he gave a long glance to Loki. “You only hit him in the head, which is an thankfully an easy fix. A limb may have become to froze, a liver fail, but the heart, the heart is the worst.” He placed a stony hand on Thor’s head, and ethereal images began to form over his head. “I’ve pulled the magic out, but it could be triggered again by the memory of this event. It would be best if we pull out the memories of Loki’s magic, just to make sure.”

 

“Do what you must,” Odin replied while nodding in agreement. Loki watched stonily as all of Thor’s memories were shifted and altered.

 

“I’ll alter everything as best as I can, too avoid gaps and keep everything between you two the same.” Fury looked at Loki with a soft smile. “Your brother really loves you, it would be a shame to destroy your relationship.” He took his hand off of the Prince’s head and Odin pulled him back into his arms and stood up.

 

“Your brother will be okay now, but Loki, you must be more careful,” He said sternly. Once again ethereal images formed, but the looked different, foggy in appearance, and Loki quickly realized they are images of the future. “Your magic is beautiful and fun, but powerful and dangerous. If you cannot learn to control this, it will only lead to your undoing.” The vision went red and then collapsed. Odin walked forward and placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

 

“We’ll try to make sure Loki contains his powers, in the meantime we’ll do what we can to make sure another incident like this doesn’t happen again.”

 

As they turned to leave, Loki spotted another boy watching them, sitting with another troll. They caught each other’s glance, but only for a moment, and Loki turned away, bracing himself for whatever Odin will decide to do to remedy the situation that is him.

 

* * *

 

 The new changes were invoked immediately. Firstly, for the safety of the staff and to keep Loki’s powers low-key, the staff had been cut down severely. Then all future public plans and events that would require their presence had been cut down. Finally, Thor and Loki were separated into different bedrooms. They were in the same hallway as each other, but it wasn’t the same. Loki had also been instructed to limit any time outside of his room as much as possible; any slip up in his powers could be devastating.

 

Thor however did not understand why any of this was happening. It was all so strange, but surely his father would know what was best. In the mean time however, he’d try his best to get Loki to talk to him. Within a few weeks time he awoke to see the first snowfall of the winter, surely this would be the best time.

 

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on let’s go and play!_

_I never see you anymore, come out the door;_

_It’s like you’ve gone away!_

_We used to be best brothers, and now we’re not;_

_Why won’t you tell me why?_

_Can we go out to build a snowman?_

_It doesn’t have to be a snowm-_

 

“Go away Thor!” Loki growled through the door. Thor was shocked, and could only walk away.

 

“ _Okay, bye_.”

 

A few years would go by, and Loki still would not come out the door to see Thor. Thor made friends with some of the children of the noble families that King Odin still kept his doors open too, but he still hadn’t forgotten about Loki. Even if his brother didn’t want to come out, he still would try to get him to anyways.

 

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls?_

_Surely some company must be overdue,_

_I’ve heard you talking to paintings on the walls_.

 

Most unhealthy brother…

 

_It must be getting lonely,_

_Stuck up in your room,_

_Just watching the hours tick by…_

 

Alas, it did not work, and as Thor began to get older, he began to accept that maybe his brother just did not want anything to do with him anymore. He still wished to know what he did wrong. Was it something he said, was he jealous that he was the heir to the throne. Perhaps he’ll never know.

 

A few weeks later he finally saw him for more than a passing glimpse. He was standing in the doorway talking to their parents as they are about to embark on a trip upon the seas.

 

“Must you leave, mother?” Loki asked Frigga.

 

“Of course, this is an important event and it will be highly frowned upon if we do not show up,” she said. She reached out and smoothed down his hair. He hugged her and the two left. He caught eyes with Loki, who quickly turned away and shut the door. Thor sighed in resignment and accompanied his parents to the gates of the castle.

 

“Have a safe trip, I hope you shall enjoy yourselves,” Thor said boisterously. Frigga smiled and Odin returned with a laugh.

 

“We shall see son, but you know how dull foreign affairs can be,” Odin chuckled. Thor hugged them both and then they were off.

 

It wasn’t until three weeks later that they received word that they had perished at sea.

 

It was traditionally to burn the bodies on a pyre, but a memorial stone would have to do. Loki did not show up to the funeral. Thor wanted to be angry, but was too consumed by grief. Maybe Loki was too. Maybe that’s why that even this time he wouldn’t leave his room.

 

Eventually he once again found himself outside of Loki’s door.

 

“Loki…”

 

_Brother, Please, I know you’re in there,_

_People have been asking where you’ve been_

_They say have courage and I’m trying to_

_I’ve been right here for you, just let me in_

_We only have each other,_

_It’s just you and me._

_What are we going to do?_

 

Thor’s face made a sad smile as he tried to think of the good times.

 

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

 

On the other side of the door was Loki, and everything was covered in ice.

 


	2. All Hail King Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to try to keep this put at a Monday/Thursday schedule for however long this lasts. This should be a relatively short story.

Three years after the death King and Queen, the kingdom of Asgard was preparing for the coronation of Thor, who was now of age at 21. As the locals were dressed in their finest, the incoming guests of nobles and ambassadors from the neighboring lands were arriving. Inside the castle gates Thor’s trusted friends and prized soldiers waited and chatted about the upcoming events.

 

“How much longer do you think we’ll have to wait,” Fandral whined. Hogun laughed and Sif rolled her eyes.

 

“Complaining won’t make the time go by any faster,” she said. “Once we get the single and open the gates, then we’ll be free to go prepare for the ball.

 

“We better hope soon then, I don’t think Volstagg can wait any longer,” Hogun said and Volstagg guffawed in objection. “I wonder if Thor is even awake yet…”

 

“Don’t be silly, surely he’d be up now, wouldn’t he?” Volstagg asked. “Surely we didn’t go too far last night.” All four looked at each other nervously.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor snored loudly and deeply, sleeping off the ale from last night’s celebration with his friends. He was to be King now, so wild drinking parties would now be only but a rare treat. A knock resounded on the door, and Thor groaned in annoyance.

 

“Thor, get up!” Sif said through the thick oak. Thor moaned and sat up, not opening his eyes.

 

“Why ever should I do that, Lady Sif?” He mumbled sleepily. “I can sleep all day if I want to…”

 

“Not on the day of your Coronation!” Sif said back pointedly.

 

“Coronation, what corno-“ Thor’s eye’s popped open.

 

Oh, yeah. _That_ coronation.

 

He quickly hopped out of bed and ran to the door.

 

“Sif, quickly, tell everyone to get ready!” He said quickly, and then calmed again to keep his composure. “Unless, you rather help me get ready personally,” he said with a seductive face. Sif smirked, then turned and slammed the door in his face.

 

“Get ready yourself,” She said as she began to walk away. “And the preparations have already been started!”

 

Thor shook his head, but smiled all the same. Maybe someday Sif would let him court her and make her his queen, but until then he was satisfied having her as a close friend and an even closer guard. Not that he couldn’t hold his own in a feat of battle. He trained along side his warriors and bulked up over the years. After fixing himself up, combing out his long golden hair (and weird skunk stripe) and an outfit made of the finest silk, velvet and silver, he strode out to finish overseeing the preparations.

 

_The window is open, and so’s that door,_

_Why didn’t we do this anymore?_

_Who knew this castle could be so light and grand?_

_For years I’ve roamed these empty halls,_

_Why have ballroom with no balls?_

_And finally I can open up the gates!_

_There are more guests than I’ve ever seen,_

_From places far away and strange,_

_I think we’ve have all been waiting for this change!_

 

Thor burst out through the front castle doors, and took in the heat of summer day.

 

_For the first time in forever,_

_There’ll be music; there’ll be light_

_For the first time in forever,_

_We’ll be dancing through the night_

_Not sure if nervous or hung-over, but somewhere in that zone!_

_Because for the first time in forever,_

_Asgard will be opened up to all!_

 

As Thor happily began to ask the wait staff and soldiers about when they should begin to let in the guests, Loki watched from the bedroom window. He was unsure how he felt about the day’s events. Sure he would get leave his room, and Asgard would once again have a king on it’s throne, but where did this leave him? Would it be best that he stayed away from the celebrations, not go outside and torture himself with the warmth of the day. Or should he relish in the merry day before things begin to take a turn for the worst. Now that Thor would be king, Loki would have to come out and face any orders that he may give.

 

If he even remembers him.

 

He looked down at the black leather gloves covering his hands. Odin never enforced him to stay in his room, but for so long he was afraid of hurting someone again. Nightmares of everyone he knew slowly freezing from the inside out. Over time this self-imprisonment became the rule by which Odin agreed to. Coming out for dinner slowly turned into maids bringing the meal to his door. Leaving to read books in their library by the large glass windows became midnight trips by candlelight in which he couldn’t be seen.

 

It has been so long since he’s seen Thor for more than a few brief seconds. He had grown up the strong and handsome like their father. He’d wanted to say something, but that white lock of hair haunted him, and stopped him in his tracks. Would he even want to see him now anyways, now that he’s withdrawn for so long? Sudden knocks fell upon his door breaking his thoughts.

 

“Loki, the coronation ceremony shall be proceeding soon,” Lady Sif said. “Shall we be expecting you?”

 

Loki chocked on his breath. Maybe he didn’t have to maybe he could stay here but…

 

“Of course,” he said smoothly. “How could I miss it?”

 

“The same way you’ve missed everything,” she said through the door. “You coming out will be a celebration of its own.” He then heard her footsteps retreat and he was alone again. His brother fancied her, and he supposed he could see why. She was beautiful, powerful, clever, and kind; what more could a King want? Loki couldn’t see the attraction though, his gaze falling upon people more like Fandral, and other men he could see from his window.

 

He tried not to think much of it though; he didn’t want to know if something else was wrong with him. Wasn’t the curse enough?

 

_Don’t let them in, Don’t let them see,_

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

_Conceal, don’t feel_

_Put on a show!_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

 

From outside the gates open and all the guests began to flood him. Loki’s hands began to shake and he began his chanting again.

 

“Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show. Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know. Conceal… Don’t feel…”

 

He ran his gloved hand down his hair, held his head high, and put on a smirk.

 

“Put on a show…”

 

* * *

 

 

The coronation took place in the private chapel adjacent to the castle. All the important local nobles, foreign ambassadors, and Thor’s Warriors Three and Lady Sif were there in attendance. Loki stood to Thor’s side next to the Alter. Thor accepted the crown, and golden spear that is given to the new ruler upon their ascension to the throne.

 

“I now present King Thor of Asgard!” the Bishop said, closing his book of blessings. The audience stood and applauded. Loki did as well, and followed his beaming brother to the ballroom. The day was almost over already. Can he really go back?

 

* * *

 

 

“Presenting his royal highness, King Thor!”

 

The ballroom broke out in applause, and music flooded the room. Loki had to admit that space looked truly extravagant in its full splendor. The official grabbed Loki by the upper arms and gently pushed him in the direction of Thor.

 

“What are you doing? Do I have to-“ Loki huffed, but took his place. Thor tried to contain his side-glances aimed his way, and after shifting uncomfortably for the third time, Loki chuckled.

 

“Subtlety was never your strong suit brother,” Loki said. “You can look upon me if you wish. I don’t have the power to stop you.”

 

“Is that so?” Thor questioned, his tone of voice was slightly dark and Loki couldn’t contain his wince. “It does please me to see you here though. To know you are alive and well.” Loki rolled his eyes.

 

“Well of course I’m alive and well, I would never die cooped up in that dark room,” he turned his body towards him more. “I had to wait for you to become King, and bring life to castle. _Now_ I can finally keel over.” He said with an overdramatic sigh. Thor looked shocked.

 

“But brother you mustn’t! I’ve finally got you back!” Thor then turned and pulled him into a large bear hug.

 

No, no, no! Too close, what if he-

 

“Its good to see that you finally have your crown,” and female voice said, tinged slightly with an accent unfamiliar to Loki.

 

“Ah, my friends!” Thor said excitedly. “I must introduce you to my brother, Loki.” He gave a grand gesture to Loki, who nodded to them. “Brother, this is Natasha Romanov, from the Northern Isles,” The redheaded woman in question nodded. “And Steve Rogers, from Jamestown.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Steve said, extending a hand forward. Loki stared at uncomfortably, grabbed it briefly, gave it a quick shake and let go.

 

“I’ve met them a few years back when I had to take over the trade plans, we’ve become good friends in that time however. It has made our alliance all the more powerful!” Thor then turned away from Loki and towards his friends. “It has been such a long time, how have things been going?”

 

And with that Thor strode off with them and into the crowd of the ball. First he talked with his trading partners, then with various dignitaries and the warriors three. He danced with multiple women, even getting one in with Lady Sif. Loki however was left alone, unapproached by anyone in the crowd. This was his fault though. What could one expect when one went into self-isolation. But this was necessary; his curse could hurt everyone around him so easily. This was a no-win situation from the very beginning for him; somehow he hadn’t managed to accept this yet. He wished his heart would just freeze over so he wouldn’t have to think about it anymore.

 

Eventually he got tired of standing around and being invisible, and made way for the door… on the opposite side of the room.

 

The crowd seemed to finally notice him as they parted to make way for him; this unfortunately caught the attention of Thor.

 

“Brother, where are you going?” He asked, holding a pint of ale. “The party is not over yet.”

 

“Well it was never on for me!” Loki snapped. “No one cares if I’m here, so I should do everyone a favor and just leave now so I don’t dampen the mood!” Loki didn’t know where all the vile and venom came from, but it felt so _good_ to get it out.

 

“Whose fault is that!?” Thor asked, raising his voice and setting aside his alcohol. “You’re the one that was too good for everyone! The one that would never come out to play!” Loki turned to walk away, but Thor caught up, grabbing him by the hand, only for his glove to slip off.

 

“Thor give me that back!” He begged. Thor considered the leather garment for a moment, then went back to his thought from before.

 

“No, why don’t you tell me what I did wrong! Was it the crown? Is that was this is about!” Thor shouted.

 

Okay, that was it.

 

“It was never about your stupid crown you stupid oaf!” Loki shouted, all the rage and loneliness seeping into his voice. “It was never about you!” Loki turned again and proceeded to make way to the door.

 

“Then what is this about Loki? What is this about?” Thor asked, pleading. Loki froze in place.

 

“No, you could never understand, just drop it Thor.” And he lifted his head and began walking.

 

“Brother tell me!” Thor shouted at his brother’s retreating. Loki sharply turned and gave Thor his darkest glare.

 

“I said NO!” and without even think ice shot out around him in the form of sharpened, deadly spears, nearly maiming several guests. And Loki never felt more terrified in his entire life.

 

No, this was all wrong, he worked so hard to hide it now, and already its been ruined. Couldn’t he do anything right? His breaths were coming in fast and hard, and he quickly pushed open the doors and ran out as fast as he could.

 

He found himself in the courtyard, where many of the more common-folk were celebrating and waiting for their new King. As he rapid looked around for away out, he could hear the whispers all around him.

 

“Who is that?”

 

“Odd looking fellow ain’t he?”

 

“Is that the prince? I think it’s the prince!”

 

“The prince? Could it be him?”

 

“How could it be him? He never comes out.”

 

Loki bumped into one of the water fountains trying to escape the crowd and the water instantly frozen formed a horrid, menacing shape; frozen knives looking ready to rain down upon him.

 

“Loki!” Thor shouted, as he was exiting the castle. The Warriors three and the trading partners followed behind him. “Loki! Stop! You don’t have to run!”

 

“No, I do, so just stay back!” Loki said, and yet again another ice blast shot out. A spot of wet hit his cheek and he noticed that it had begun to snow but that was the least of worries right now.

 

“Thor stop agitating him, you’ll just make it worse!” Natasha said! With Thor’s head turned back towards her he made a break and ran through the gates. He could hear Thor’s shouts behind him, but he kept running until he hit the waterfront. Before he could even question how to escape a spot of ice appeared on the water like a stepping stone, and for the first time in a long time, he trusted his magic do what was needed. He took one step, then another, and broke out in a run across the waterfront that froze for his very need.

 

Thor only looked on helplessly as his brother ran from his once again. His companions however, when they finally caught, began to notice the changes in the air.

 

“Thor, it’s gotten colder,” Steve said extending his hand out, “and now it’s snowing!”

 

“The harbor, it’s freezing over as well,” Natasha pointed out, her voice losing its perfect stoicness. They all watched in horror as true to her word, the water began the freeze over in a rapid rate.

 

“Its best we get back to the castle and plan what to do next,” Hogun said. Thor nodded quietly, and took the hand of Lady Sif, who held hers out for him. They walked back to the castle, and were immediately flanked by commoners and nobles alike who were all now scared.

 

“My people do not be afraid!” Thor started. “This is only simple magic, and magic caused by my brother. You have nothing to fear!” Fandral stepped forward and put on his helmet.

 

“Shall we go after him, and bring him back?” he asked, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif humming and nodding in agreement.

 

“No, I need to bring him back myself,” he solemnly said.

 

“But you are the king now!” Volstagg exclaimed. “Should you not stay here?”

 

“Loki is my brother, and this is just as much my fault as it is his. I should have never lost my temper and I must be the one to show him this.”

 

“You saw his power though, do you think you’ll be alright?” Natasha asked him. Thor grinned and nodded.

 

“But of course. I have trained to survive conditions such as this,” He then hopped onto his horse and wrapped his cape around him like a shawl. “But in the end, Loki is my brother and he would never hurt me.” And with that he rode off on his horse and into dark forest night.

 

He hoped he was right.


	3. Let It Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't upload on Monday, I got sick over the weekend and just spent most of the time sleeping. I'm not really sure how many people are reading this anyway, but hope you like the chapter!

Loki didn’t know how long he had been running, the fjord turned into woods, which later turned into a mountaintop.

 

So this was it. He was now exposed for what he was, and was now alone for it. Was being in his room so terrible? At least he had a home, now he had nothing. He looked around and all he could see was snow everywhere. It was his worst nightmare come true.

 

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen;_

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I’m the King._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside;_

_Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

 

He looked down at his hands; he still had one of his leather gloves on. If only Thor had given the other back, then it would all be fine. The mantra that haunted his life came back to mind. God he hated those words, being imprisoned by them.

 

_Don’t let them in, Don’t let them see!_

_Be the good boy you always have to be!_

_Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know…_

 

You know what, he’s had enough! Why should he live under his self-imprisonment anymore! He tore his glove off his hand and let it fly away in the wind.

 

_Well now they know!_

_Let it go, Let it go!_

_Can’t hold it back anymore!_

 

His magic flowed out from him, creating soft swirls of frost that flew through the air.

_Let it go, Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

 

He twirled his hands and effortless a snowman built itself, forming into the image of the last snowman he ever made. Loki’s eyes glowed and a true smile was on his face.

 

_I don’t care, what they’re going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

 

He unclipped silk cape he was wearing and let it fly away. There was no need for it here. The snow is cold, and was so he. He lifted his head and proudly marched on.

 

_It’s funny how some distant, makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can’t get to me at all!_

 

He came across a break in the mountain and a void that he couldn’t cross. Well, maybe not yet.

 

_It’s time to see what I can do, to test the limits and breakthrough!_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I’m Free!_

 

He blast out a flurry of ice and created the beginnings of a staircase, hanging in the air like phantom. He tentatively placed a foot on it and it solidified into pure ice. He let the ice fly out of his hands as he ran up the staircase, a work of art in the making.

 

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_I’m one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_You’ll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand, and here I’ll stay!_

_Let the storm rage on..._

 

He never felt more empowered in his entire life. He was now at a large, flat clearing, perfect for experimenting. Now it was time to really see what he could do.

 

He slammed his foot down on the ground and created sheet of ice. He then cleared his mind, and used everything he had to lift it up, and then rest just started to build itself from his unconscious.

_My power flurries from the air into the ground!_

 

The pillars and walls flew out and grew up into the sky. He could feel the tumbling of the foundation underneath his feet grow and rise up.

 

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

 

A snowflake pattern dome closed off the ceiling of his palace and a chandelier grew down from the center, expanding at a rapid rate.

 

And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!

 

He looked around, satisfied with what he saw. Yes, he can definitely work with this.

It wasn’t the Asgard palace but… but he didn’t need the Asgard palace!

 

_I’m never going back, the past is in the past!_

 

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_And I’ll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_That perfect boy is gone!_

His royal clothes coated themselves with ice, and then changed form, fused with the magic; bronze, green, and black turning into iridescent ice. The clothes were looser, and flowed with his every movement. As he walked towards his balcony he could feel a new cape spiraling out and trailing onto the floor behind him. He burst out the doors and breathed in the fresh mountain air.

 

_Here I stand, in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

 

Forget Asgard, and forget everyone and everything that didn’t matter. He was free to be himself now, and that was all he needed.

 

All by himself.

 

He quickly turned around to go back inside, and shut the doors behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor had rode all night on his horse and now blearily watched the sun rise. He was cold, hungry and tired, and was beginning to feel a little lost. Where on earth could have Loki gone so fast?

 

“For a person that stayed shut in all the time, he can really run a great distance,” Thor muttered to himself.

 

Hours later he was only worse off. About an hour ago his horse got spooked by snow falling from the trees, and bucked him off. The animal then quickly ran away despite Thor calling for him not to. He used to like the winter, now he could only curse it.

 

“Of all the magic my brother could have, and it would have to be piles of snow,” he was up to his calves in it and his specially made coronation boots had been ruined hours ago. The search went on for hours longer.

 

“I didn’t even know magic was real,” Thor muttered, still talking to himself. “Is there other forms, couldn’t he have given us rain, or summer sun, and sand…” The sun was setting and Thor sighed to himself.

 

He then spotted smoke rising from above the trees and he broke out in a grin.

 

“At last, Loki!” he broke out in a run and ran towards the source of the smoke.

 

Instead of Loki, he found a small trading cottage instead. He pushed the sign and snow fell off, revealing their words.

 

“Darcy’s Trading Post,” he read aloud to himself. “And Sauna!” Well if Loki wasn’t here then he could at least be warmed up. He quickly ran into the store.

 

“Yoo-hoo!” A woman from behind the counter waved at him. “I’m Darcy, here’s my shop, which you must know. Got a big summer sale going on, care for a swimsuit?”

 

“Summer?” He asked. She nodded eagerly back at him. “Thank you, but no. Do you still have your winter supplies in stock?”

 

“We sure do!” Darcy said, getting up and pointing to the back wall. “It may be small since this weather is out of season, but we’re sure we can find something to fit you and your muscles.” She gave his tummy a poke, satisfied at feeling those abs. “Besides no one has really been able to make their way out here with this snow, you’re the-“

 

The bell chimed and another person walked into the store. The man was wearing a traditional ice herder’s outfit, and was nearly frozen over. He was shorter than Thor, but much stockier. He grabbed what he needed and headed over to the counter.

 

“Well I was going to say ‘the only one’ but it looks like someone else popped in too. Looks like a good business day after all!” She cheerily walked back to the counter and left Thor to ponder what was in the Winter Department for more practical clothes to replace his ruined dress outfit. He grabbed the largest they had in outfit and boots and headed to the counter as well.

 

“How well goes you?” Thor asked him as the man shopped around. He grunted in response.

 

“Well, it was a lot better before snowpocalypse happened,” he said. “I know I’m used to ice, but this is a bit excessive.”

 

“Aye, that it is.” Thor said in response. “Is that where you were? Up in the mountains when this hit?” The man nodded, grabbing rope from a shelf.

 

“Yeah, the North Mountain is usually abysmal, but never like this.” He then headed over to the counter and dropped his things down.

 

“Carrots, rope, and pickaxe, that’ll be 40,” Darcy said, but the mountain man looked shocked.

 

“Are you kidding, this is only worth 10!” He shouted! Darcy totted and shook his finger at him.

 

“Don’t you know anything about economics? Price goes up when things go to shit, and things have gone to shit. You need it more now, than you did yesterday, as does everyone else. 10 will get you the carrots though.” She offered. The mountain man looked at her with disgust.

 

“You’re just a crook, trying to scam me out because of a little bad weather,” he said. She gave him a dark look and stood up. The man gulped in fear.

 

* * *

 

 

“And stay out!” Darcy shouted before walking backing into her store. The mountain man signed and got used to the feeling of more cold. His giant green reindeer walked over, eagerly waiting for his dinner.

 

“No Bruce, I didn’t get the carrots,” he said to unusually sized animal.

 

“ **No way!”** The man said in an older softer tone, speaking for Bruce. “ **We’ve been traveling all day and we’re hungry**!” He sighed. “Yeah I know buddy, but I’m not paying for the overpriced food. We need all the money we have. There’s a free place to sleep though…”

 

* * *

 

 

Thor had never seen a woman get so angry in his entire life. Even Sif was never as ferocious. Darcy picked up and lifted a barrel back into place that had been knocked over when she threw the man out.

 

“Sorry about that!” She said in a completely cheery manner. She looked at the clothes on the counter. “I see you found something in your size. I’ll throw in a free trip to the sauna with purchase, you like you could probably defrost. My intern is in it right now. Yoo-hoo Intern!”

 

“Oh, hey dude,” a skinny young man said from the sauna.

 

“That does sound like quite a pleasure but first things first,” Thor reached his hand into his coat, and pulled out the necklace he was wearing and dropped it on the counter. “As King Thor of Asgard, I shall repay you for all you need once the situation with the weather is cleared up. Just come to castle with this pendent, the royal symbol, and you shall be redeemed.” Darcy’s grin just grew wider.

 

“The King, huh? Well, I guess I’ll just have to help you the best I can.” Thor smiled back, and reached for the carrots, and the rope.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor headed into the barn where the man had most likely gone if the tracks in the snow were anything to go by. He pushed the door open while the man was playing a small guitar and singing to his giant, green reindeer?

 

Well his brother just brought winter overnight into the middle of summer, so perhaps the strange reindeer was one of the more normal things around here.

 

“What do you-“ He began, but Thor wordlessly tossed him the items he had earlier tried to purchase.

 

“I am King Thor of Asgard, and I need your help,” He said, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. “I know how to end this winter, but I am unfamiliar with this wilderness. If you can take me to the North Mountain, I swear to you that you shall be repaid in the fullest for your service.”

 

The man was quiet for a moment, looked off as he pondered the situation, looked to his reindeer who nodded, and back to Thor.

 

“Well, I can’t say no to a King, now can I?” The man said with smile. “When do we start?” Thor smiled warmly back.

 

“We leave now,” Thor said reaching out his hand. “If that is all right with you, Sir…”

 

“Clint, Clint Barton,” he said, taking his hand. “And now is just great.”

 

The pair loaded up Clint’s sled, fed Bruce, then headed out into the night.


	4. Up the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter chapter this time, but hopefully entertaining. This will probably be one of the more comedic areas of the story, and you can probably guess why.

The King and the Ice harvester rode out into the dark woods. Bruce being an exceptionally large Reindeer gave them an exceptional speed boost to make their journey in good time.

 

“So, it was your brother that caused the sudden climate change?” Clint asked, looking up from his reins to glance at Thor.

 

“Indeed, I never even knew he was capable of such sorcery,” Thor said. “I suppose this explains everything…”

 

“Explains everything?” Clint asked teasingly. “What, random unexplained icicles appeared whenever he was around? Hot drinks go cold?” Thor shook his head in response.

 

“No, I’m afraid.” He said glumly. “I never saw him much growing up. We used to play together all the time, then he suddenly shut himself in and never spoke to me again.”

 

“Wait, so he’s spent years in his room all by himself?” Clint retorted, anger slipping into his voice. “Why didn’t you do anything!?”

 

“I did everything!” Thor said angrily back. “At first I thought he was just sick, but when I realized something was wrong all I did was stay outside of his door waiting for a response that never came.”

 

“Ever try breaking down the door?” Clint asked hotly. “That would get a response.”

 

“What would be the point?” Thor asked back. “Why make him more angry at me then he already was?”

 

“Oh, I doubt it was anger,” Clint said plainly.

 

“What makes you say that?” Thor asked suspiciously. “What would you know?”

 

“I know more than you apparently. I know…” Clint suddenly stopped talking. “Bruce stop running. Something’s up…” Thor stared at him.

 

“You know something I don’t?” Thor asked, grabbing onto his grew and purple vest. Clint shook him off.

 

“Be quiet, I need to hear,” Clint said, and Thor took to the silence. He could ask what he knew later. Clint raised the lantern and peered out into the darkness behind him. His eyes widened.

 

“Bruce, run!” The sled took off at its breakneck speed just as the wolves were heading out of the woodwork. Bruce eventually got back up to top speed, but the small wolves were just as quick. “Here,” he said passing the reins to Thor. “You drive.” Clint then pulled out a bow and a quiver full of arrows from the back of the sled and took aim for the wolves.

 

“Clinton, I think we have something worse to deal with,” Thor said, eyeing the gap in the mountain ahead of them.

 

“It’s Clint, and what?” He looked up after shooting another wolf. He threw his bow down into sled and grabbed a knife. “Oh. Quick, jump on Bruce’s back!” Thor did as suggested and prepared to cut the reins from the sled.

 

“Jump!” He shouted to his reindeer, Bruce huffed in response, and jumped just as Clint cut the rope. He then propelled himself off of the sled once it had reach its peak in the air. Bruce and Thor landed safely on the other side, the reindeer’s massive strength easily making the large leap. Clint was left hanging off the side of the cliff. “Yeah, I could a little help.”

 

“Fear not!” Thor said with a grunt as he caught his Clint’s hand as he began to slip. He swiftly pulled him up with a swift pull of his arm. After both were safe upon the clearing the looked down at the remains of Clint sled, which had also not only smashed beyond recognition but had also caught fire.

 

“My bow…” Clint said sadly. Replacing that is going to be expensive for him. He was lucky to have it in the first place.

 

“I shall replace your sled and all its belongings once our quest has been fulfilled. If you should still have me.”

 

Clint really wanted to be done with this nonsense, he would still make his profit, but there was no way to go back safely now. Thor was also giving him the puppy dog eyes…

 

“No, I’ll stick with you,” he said with an exhale. “You can’t get rid of me that easy.” He said and gave Thor a friendly nudge. Thor clapped him on the back.

 

“Surely we can not be that far from the North Mountain. It’s just that way right?” Thor said pointing out from them. Clint chuckled, and raised his hand up.

 

“More like this way,” he said, the North Mountain revealing itself in its entire splendor.

 

“Ah…”

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later they stopped for a break. Clint gave Thor a carrot from his bag and took a bite from his before giving the rest to Bruce.

 

“You know, the winter doesn’t look so bad here,” Thor said, looking up at the frozen tree. The sun had just reached noon, and the frost that covered everything sparkled in the light.

 

“Yeah, though it can get boring when it is all you see, ice harvester, remember?” Thor shrugged.

 

“How could I not, your knowledge of the mountain and how to survive it has done us well so far.” Clint blushed.

 

“Well its not like you’d have a hard time surviving. With those muscles you could probably punched out all the wolves from earlier. “ Thor opened his mouth to respond but a third voice chorused in.

 

“Clearly wolves is an understatement, he could probably punch out a tree and break it into two if he wanted.” Clint and Thor looked around for the voice. “Down here, genius.”

 

The two looked down to see a small, talking snowman. Thor just blinked.

 

The actual fuck Loki.

 

“Hi, I’m Tony,” the small snowman said, sticking out a stick arm for a handshake.

 

“Yeah, okay. That’s weird. Like really fucking weird.” Clint said. Bruce sniffed Tony and licked the top of his head.

 

“The Reindeer likes me, what’s wrong with you two.” Thor looked at him carefully.

 

He had the basic three-tier design, but was more unique. He had an ice cube in his chest, and had twig based facial hair in a style popular in Steve’s land. Is it possible…

 

“Tony, did Loki make you?” He asked.

 

“He sure did, left right afterward though. Probably didn’t even realize what happened, he was kinda off in his own world.”

 

“Do you think you could lead us to him? It is important that we find him,” Clint said. Tony considered it briefly.

 

“Might as well, it’ll give me something to do. Kinda rude to give someone life and massive brains and not give them any devices in which do anything.” He shook his head and gazed out wistfully. “What would I give for a screwdriver and some hard liquor…”

 

“Liquor? What would a snowman do with that?” Clint asked teasingly. Tony shrugged.

 

“To get smashed, drunk, inebriated. I just wanna know what its like…”

 

_Ale aging, barmaids filling up a pint,_

_And I’ll find out what snow does when drunk…_

_A drink in my hand, my snow soaking golden hue,_

_Probably getting wonderfully smashed on beer!_

 

_When life gets boring I hold onto my dream,_

_Of drinking down bitter fluids just to let off steam._

_Oh the drinks will be good, and you guys will be there too…_

_To witness what happens when frozen things become drunk!_

“Can snow even get drunk?” Thor asked.

 

“How should I know?” Clint responded.

 

“ _Become DRUNK_!”

 

“Will you take us to Loki now?” Thor asked.

 

“Sure, just follow me, and it should be a breeze,” Tony said gleefully. Tony began to walk off and Bruce and Thor followed. Clint stayed still for a while, trying to process it.

 

“What is even happening anymore?”

 

* * *

 

 

In Asgard, the people who had any power were doing their best to hold down the fort. Natasha had taken the cloaks from her trade stock and was distributing them out to citizens that needed them. Steve went into the castle’s food store and opened up a soup kitchen to provide everyone with a quick, hot meal. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg assisted with these tasks and Sif kept watch for any sign of Thor. In the distance she spotted a horse, sans rider.

 

“Open the gates!” She shouted, and waited for the horse to arrive back to the palace, as they were trained to do.

 

When the creature arrived he was truly without the King who originally rode him, and a deep worry struck Sif. She sought out for the Warriors three and for the two trade partners.

 

“Thor’s horse came back without him,” she started. “I think it would be best to go out and follow his path, just to be sure he is all right.” They all nodded.

 

“I spoke to some of the scholars as they were trying to figure out what had happened.” Fandral started. “This is clearly magic, but still in a way of manipulating weather. Given how fast it came in, our past weather patterns, and local geography; they’ve determined that Loki must be based in the North Mountain.”

 

“You’re the Asgardian’s, and he is your king, this is your call to make,” Steve said. Natasha nodded.

 

“We’ll keep things level here, make sure everyone stays warm and well fed.” Sif smiled warmly and took her hand.

 

“Thank you. Asgard is greatly indebted to you,” she said. She then turned her attention to her companions in arms. “Now for you three, gather up more soldiers, and we’ll head out within the next two hours. The three men nodded and split up.

 

Sif was determined to protect her King. They can’t lose another, not now and not ever. Surely Thor knows what he is doing, but a little back up never hurt. A cold gust of wind blew onto her, and she couldn’t help but to shiver.


	5. In the Snow King's Palace

Three hours after meeting Tony; Thor, Clint, and Bruce stood at the foot of the solid ice staircase. All three stared in amazement of the castle that was waiting above.

 

“Yeah, pretty cool, huh?” Tony said. “I personally think I’m cooler, but that’s just me.”

 

“That’s ice?” Clint said, jaw dropping. “That’s ice! Oh, I need a moment.”

 

“You do that,” Thor said, placing a hand upon the stair rail. “I won’t judge.” After Thor started up the stairs, Tony followed, then Clint. Bruce tried to step but slipped. He huffed at Clint.

 

“You should probably stay down there,” Clint said. “I doubt that you could get back down them anyway.” Bruce rolled his eyes, and settled down for the wait.

 

When Clint got to the top of the staircase Thor was standing in front of door, hand poised to knock.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know what he’s doing? Stage fright, blondie?” Tony chortled. Thor gave him an annoyed glance, and knocked on the door once with a solid thud. After a moment the giant ice doors began to open with a creak.

 

“Well, didn’t expect that to happen,” Thor muttered to himself as he began to step forward. Tony and Clint did the same. “Would you two mind staying behind, I’d like to see him alone first.” Tony raised an eyebrow and Clint whined.

 

“But it’s Ice!” Clint said exasperated. “Can’t I even get a little peak?”

 

“Just give us a few minutes. Hopefully, everything will go just fine and you could maybe get a personal tour by the Snow King himself.”

 

“Fine!” Clint whined, and sat on the edge icy porch. Tony sat down next to him.

 

“So… What’s the story behind that reindeer?”

 

* * *

 

 

Thor walked into the icy citadel. Everywhere he looked he could find some new detail lovingly made in the frozen architecture. How long did it take him to build this? Hours? Minutes? He heard footsteps echoing, bouncing off the solid ice walls. Thor turned, and at the top of the staircase was Loki, a proud glow surrounding him.

 

“Loki, you look… sparkly!” Thor said dumbly. Loki rolled his eyes. “Not that that’s a bad thing, brother. It somewhat suits you….”

 

“Just stop right there,” Loki said, “You tried.” He moved closer to the top of the staircase separating them. “I didn’t expect you to come see the place so quickly. Was my departure that much of a disturbance?”

 

“Don’t jest, its unneeded,” Thor scolded. “Why wouldn’t I come to see you? All I’ve ever wanted was to see you.” Thor gave a glance around, gesturing to the height of the castle. “This. This is why.” Loki nodded.

 

“I never got to leave, it was best for everyone that I kept my powers secret, but after last night, there was no point,” He began to shy away. “Its best this way anyway, you can lead the kingdom without worrying about what I can do, I can stay here without hurting anyone.”

 

“No, brother, this could make nothing better,” Thor said, beginning to ascend the staircase. “Are you afraid of hurting us, is that why?”

 

Loki cringed, discomfort blossoming on his face, and he turned away.

 

“Just go Thor, there is nothing for you here,” and he made a run for the inner chambers.

 

“Loki, no!”

 

_Please don’t shut me out again, please don’t slam the door._

_You don’t have to keep your distance anymore…_

 

Loki turned around hesitantly, only the jerk back and run forward again.

 

_‘Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand,_

_For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand._

 

Thor pursued him until they were in they were in the same room. Loki stood by his balcony doors, facing away, arms tightly wrapped around himself.

 

_We can head down this mountain together; you don’t have to live in fear,_

_For the first time in forever, I’ll be right here!_

 

Loki finally turned around, his face trying to hide desperation with a smile.

 

_Thor, go back home, your life awaits,_

_Go enjoy the crown, and open up the gates_

 

“Brother…”

 

_You mean well, but leave me be,_

 

_Yes I’m alone but I’m alone and free,_

_Just stay away and you’ll be safe from me._

 

“Actually,” Thor said tensely, “We’re not.”

 

“What do you mean that you’re not?” Loki said in confusion. Thor ran a hand through his hair and the other on his hip.

 

“You never knew, that explains so much.” Loki gave him annoyed look.

 

“Explains what? What don’t I know?” He asked harshly.

 

“Ah,” Thor started. “Well, when you left, you had left Asgard in pretty much an eternal winter.” Loki’s eyes widened.

 

“What?”

 

“You know how you ran across the Fjord? You froze that solid. And the city is as heavily snowed in as this very mountain top.” Loki looked like he had been struck. “You can fix it though!”

 

“No, I can’t. I don’t know what I’m doing,” Loki said. He paced back and forth, “I didn’t even try to freeze anything over, and it happened anyway…” Snow began to fall in the room.

 

“Loki calm down, its okay we can fix this…”

 

_‘Cause for the first time in forever_

 

            **Oh I’m such fool I can’t be free!**

 

_You don’t have to be afraid_

 

**No escape from this storm inside of me…**

 

_We can work this out together_

 

            **I can’t control this curse!**

 

_We’ll reverse the storm you made_

 

            **Brother, please you’ll only make it worse!**

 

_Don’t panic, we’ll make the sun shine through_

 

            **There’s so much fear, you’re not safe here**

 

_We can work things out together_

 

            “No…”

 

_We can change this winter weather_

 

            “No!”

 

_And everything will be all right._

 

“I can’t!” Loki exploded. Ice shot out all around him, blasting, striking Thor in the chest before he had a chance to react.

 

Thor felt cold from his head to his toes, like his whole body quickly froze over. He dropped to his knees in pain and shock. Footsteps sounded throughout the castle, causing Loki to look up.

 

“Who else is here?” He asked aloud. Clint ran into the room, dropping the Thor’s side.

 

“The wind started to act up outside, is everything okay?” He asked as he helped Thor to his feet. He looked up at Loki who was watching them with a scrupulous eye. “Prince Loki…”

 

“Who are you?” He asked. “We haven’t met before, have we?”

 

“Well not formally,” Clint said, “But….”

 

“Clint, it’s not fair to run off without me!” Tony whined, running into the room. “I can’t help it if I have stumpy legs!” Loki blanched.

 

“Tony!” Loki exclaimed. “You’re alive?”

 

“Looks like it,” Tony said. “I knew it! You didn’t even know that when you made me!” He pouted and crossed his stick arms. “Its like you don’t even care.”

 

“Tony don’t be like that,” Loki scolded. “I wouldn’t make you if I didn’t care.”

 

“Ah! I remember!” Thor intervened boisterously after he regained some energy. “We made him as children, he was the last snowman we made together…before I never saw you again…”

 

Loki began to panic. Thor couldn’t remember! If he did the curse would come back!

 

“Enough!” Loki shouted. “All of you out now!”

 

“I’m not leaving without you!” Thor shouted back. The temperature in the room dropped.

 

“Thor maybe we should…”

 

“If you won’t leave, I’ll just have to make you!” He threw a bolt of magic onto the ground, and it swirled and grew in size, taking the form of large Frost Giant from the stories they would read as children.

 

“Laufey, get rid of them!” Loki commanded him; the frost giant grinned darkly and quickly scooped up the three intruders. Clint, Thor, and Tony were quickly carted to the door.

 

“Put us down!” Thor shouted angrily, Laufey ignored him.

 

“Go away,” he groaned in a deep voice, tossing them onto the staircase down the mountain. The three landed in a heap at the bottom. Bruce got up and ran to them, nudging Clint’s face and huffing.

 

“I’m fine, we’re fine, don’t worry.” Clint said, rubbing his nose.

 

“You beast!” Thor shouted, balling up snow, turning it into a ball of ice. Clint grabbed onto his arm.

 

“Don’t do that! You’re just gonna piss it off!” Clint said. Thor shook him off and threw it at Laufey. The ball crumpled immediately upon impact. Laufey stiffened then turned around quickly, roaring loudly and growing icicles as claws.

 

“Now you done it,” Tony groaned. Laufey then jumped over the gap, heading straight for them.

 

“Run, run, run, run, run!” Clint muttered repeatedly. As they ran they could hear trees being ripped apart by the ice behemoth behind them. “This is so bad!”

 

“I’m sorry!” Thor shouted.

 

“No you’re not!” Tony shouted back.

 

“Don’t argue!” Clint said, “we’ve got bigger things to worry about.”

 

They’ve run completely into a dead end.

 

“It’s got to be a 100 ft. drop,” Tony said.

 

“Just about,” Clint said. “Bruce run and find another way down, we’ll meet you down there."  He then dropped to the ground and began to dig a trench into the snow. “Tony go with him.” Tony shrugged noncommittally and followed Bruce’s tracks.

 

“Why don’t we go the same way as Bruce?” Thor asked.

 

“Because Laufey will just catch up, we should just go down the cliff and lose him here.” He finished digging and put a length of rope in the trench. He tied part of it around his waist and held out the end for Thor, who took it and quickly did the same.

"Will the rope be long enough?" Thor asked eyeing the length. Clint shrugged.

 

"Probably not, but that's fresh snow down there, it'll be like landing on a pillow." With the both of them secured they began their descent down. They were almost halfway down when they began to be pulled up again. 

 

“What’s happening?” Thor asked, thinking the snow anchor failed.

 

“Him,” Clint grimly responded, motioning to Laufey. He pulled roughly, causing Clint to smack his head on the mountainside, rendering him unconscious. Laufey pulled them up to eye level and glared them down.

 

“DON’T COME BACK!” he spat at them with icy breath. Thor glared back.

 

“We won’t.” Laufey nodded and let go of the rope, and the pair fell down into the darkness of the mountainside.


	6. Meet the Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I had finals, and moving out of the dorm, and I'm moving into a new house. I was also unsure of how to write this chapter, not sure if I wanted to put the middle section of it here or in another chapter. I think I like it the way it is, and I hope you like it to.

They landed with a hard thud at the bottom of the drop, miraculously alive. Thor let out a boisterous laugh.

 

“Ah, it was just like you said,” he laughed, scooping up a handful of snow. “Just like landing on a pillow!” Clint groaned, stirring awake. Thor stood up and stretched, then gave him a hand.

 

“What happened? I was out of it for a little while,” Clint asked.

 

“Laufey told us to go away then dropped us for the entire 100ft free-fall.” Thor said. “Are you alright?” He gently spun Clint around pushed a finger onto bump on his head.

 

“OW!” Clint whined, jerking away. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He bent over to scoop up a snowball, placing it on the bump. “I’ll just get the swelling down and I’ll be fine. I wasn’t out for long so I shouldn’t have any problems.”

 

“That’s good,” Thor replied. Then the reality sunk in. “Oh no…”

 

“What?”

 

“Loki! I failed to do anything about Loki!” Thor said beginning to pace. “What am I going to do? I couldn’t talk him to doing anything, he didn’t even know if he could fix it… I can’t go back without him though, they’ll call for blood…”

 

“Thor calm down…” Clint said.

 

“He doesn’t want to come back, but if he doesn’t it’ll just make things worse!”

 

“Thor we’ll figure something out, first we should-“ Clint stopped as he caught Thor’s shock of white hair get bigger, blonde hair starting to turn white at the roots, and slinking down. “Your hair! It’s turning white!”

 

“My hair has always been white,” Thor said grabbing for the lock, only to gasp as the saw the change hit the tips. “I do not know what this…” Flash of cold hit him and he groaned, doubling over. Clint rushed forward and caught him, giving him the support to remain standing. Clint took his glove off and pressed his hand to Thor’s face.

 

“You’re ice cold.” He said, shock slipping into his voice.

 

“Of course I’m cold, we’re standing in the snow,” Thor said, trying to laugh but only letting out a shaky breath instead.

 

“No its different, its deeper…” Clint pulled back and looked Thor straight in the eyes. “Loki, did Loki strike you his magic? Did something hit you?”

 

“Loki…” Thor said taking a minute to ponder, his mouth setting in a grim line. “Yes, he did.” Thor groaned again, and Clint tightened his grab on his arms. Tony and Bruce finally reappeared from around the corner of the mountain base. Tony chuckled.

 

“Should we give you a few more minutes alone or would you-“ Tony paused. “Is it just me or his hair more whiter than before?” Bruce walked forward, and huffed at them.

 

“We need to go see my friends, they’ve dealt with this before.” Clint signaled for Bruce to come forth. The Reindeer lowered himself to allow the two men to climb aboard, Thor settling first and Clint sitting behind him.

 

“You’re friends?” Thor asked, teeth beginning to chatter. “What would they know of Loki’s magic?” Clint clicked his heels against Bruce, and the powerful Reindeer began to take off, already knowing where to go.

 

“I didn’t want to be the one to tell you, but since Loki tossed us out and you’re kinda screwed, I’ll just explain. It starts many years ago, when we were all only kids….”

 

“Oh boy, flashback time, here we go,” Tony groaned. Clint rolled his eyes and began his story.

 

* * *

 

 

_Clint’s day started out as it had been for the past few months, he got up early and joined his older brother and his father out on the trip for ice harvesting. He rode on the back of his tiny green reindeer and pulled his sled and ice cutting tools. He wasn’t as good as Barney or his father, but he’ll get there. He’ll be the best ice harvester, and he’ll show them that he can’t be bossed around._

_By the end of the day he had gathered three blocks of ice, the older, stronger workers got way more than him, but he worked really hard to get them and he did it all by himself! Maybe his dad would say something nice to him about it._

_Where was he anyways?_

_Clint looked around; all the workers had gone. He was all alone._

_“Bruce? Do you know how to get back?” Bruce huffed, but shook his head. His sense of smell wasn’t that strong yet, even though he was bigger and stronger than all the other reindeer his age. The wind blew and howled, and Clint let out a whimper. Bruce nuzzled his cheek, trying to comfort his human. “Well we better get out of here, its no good staying here, huh?”_

_They wandered around in the forest in a direction that vaguely felt like home when two horses bolted past them, leaving a trail of ice. Wait, what?_

_“Bruce, ice!” Clint said excitedly. “Let’s follow it!” Bruce reared in excitement then took off following the icy trail. They eventually followed it to a small clearing in the mountains covered in round boulders. There was something different about the air here. Clint and Bruce sat by a rock and watched the people down below._

_A couple of fancy adults and two boys his age were down in the center. The older looking boy with the blonde hair was out cold and shivering, a shock of white in his hair. The other was frightened, kept close to himself. What was wrong? Then the old man spoke aloud, begging for help. Clint made a face. Who could help them here, he hoped he wasn’t talking to him._

_Then all of the sudden all the rocks uncurled into tiny stone people. One of them had an eye-patch and stepped forward to the old man._

_“Bruce what are they?” Clint asked, looking to his reindeer. Bruce rolled his eyes. How would he know if his human didn’t? The rock next to them suddenly uncurled, revealing another stone person._

_“We are called trolls, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to listen.” Clint gasped and sat squarely down, fixating his gaze on the events below. Apparently the boys were playing, and one of them hit the other with magic? No wonder the other boy was so scared. It was an accident though right? And the eye-patch troll seemed to be fixing it, so everything would be okay. As they began to leave, he caught eyes with the dark-haired one. He gave him a tiny wave, but he turned away and kept his eyes on the ground._

_‘Is he scared of father?’ Clint thought. Clint’s own father wasn’t the…nicest…person around, but he was his dad so that must count for something, even if he was scared him sometimes. He hoped the other boy’s father wasn’t scary like his…_

_“So what brings you to this part of the woods?” The troll next to him asked. Clint tried to not act scared._

_“I…we were lost, Bruce and I,” he said, “We went out ice harvesting, but we fell behind…”_

_“Fell behind or left behind?” Another Troll asked. This one had a female voice._

_“They didn’t mean to leave us behind!” Clint argued. “It was an accident! I’m sure of it.” The two trolls shared a look._

_“Well, if you think so, you can stay here until they come and find you, staying put is best when you are lost. It’ll make it easier for them when they come looking.” Clint nodded and the Trolls smiled. They mended the holes in his clothes and found him food and he later learned that their names were Phil and Maria._

_His father and his brother never found him. That was okay though, he liked Phil and Maria more anyways…_

 

* * *

 

“So you knew all along who I was?” Thor asked. Clint shook his head.

 

“I didn’t know you were the Prince back then, but I knew you were the boy who fell ill and was fixed by Chief Fury.” Clint said.

 

“Do you think he can help me, like he did before?” Thor asked. Clint bit his lip. Thor was losing strength, and half of his hair and beard had turned white.

 

“I hope so, only he can tell us,” Clint said, trying not to sound nervous, Thor grunted in response, too tired to say more. “We’re almost there, it’s just around the corner. I should just warn you now that the Trolls are very excitable, they like happy news. They did a good job raising me but they can be a little… odd.”

 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Thor said. “You’re not half-bad yourself!” Clint laughed back and they entered the clearing.

 

Recognizing Bruce’s heavy footsteps all of the trolls uncurled.

 

“Clint’s home!” one of them shouted, and they all cheered. Phil walked up to them as Clint dismounted.

 

“Phil, where’s Fury?” Clint asked.

 

“He went down to river, but he should be back soon.” Phil said. He looked up at Thor, and his eyes widened. “Is this who I thi-“

 

“Clint brought home a **man**!” The crowd of Trolls cheered. The stacked and helped him down off Bruce. They sat him down and began to braid flowers in his hair while asking questions.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Where did you meet?”

 

“How long have you been together?”

 

“How do you put up with his smelly-“

 

“ENOUGH!” Clint shouted. All the Trolls and Thor looked at him. “We’re not together, it’s not like that! He’s not like…’me’,” Clint said. Thor gave him a look.

 

“What do you mean not like you?” Thor asked, momentarily distracted from his ailment.

 

“Oh, you know, “ one of them began, “you know instead of bringing home something soft and curvy, he’d rather have something tough and bulky.” Thor immediately thought of Sif.

 

“Ah, you must meet Lady Sif!” Thor said. “She would most definitely fit those qualifications.”

 

“No, no!” said another Troll. “It’s not like that!”

 

“No?” Thor asked. Clint face-palmed.

 

“He prefers the pillar and stones…”

 

“The less fair of the species…”

 

“Someone who brings home the bacon…”

 

“They mean I like men, not women,” Clint groaned, rubbing his temples.

 

“Oh,” Thor said. He patted the shoulders of the two trolls beside him. “He is correct, I am not like him, I have eyes for only one woman…” The trolls slumped in disappointment. “However, when I get back to my kingdom, I shall keep my eye out for the men who are like them, and attempt to make a match if it is suited. Trust in me, Clint shall bring you home a man!”

 

“What’s this I hear?” A voice from behind them spoke. “Who’s gonna bring Clint home a man.”

 

“Can we stop talking about this?” Clint whined.

 

“It is I!” Thor said, turning to greet, their new guest, only to wheeze and shudder. Clint ran and dropped to his side. More hair turned to white. Chief Fury sighed.

 

“What has this boy gotten himself into this time?” He said as he stepped forward. Thor weakly lifted a hand in greeting.

 

“King Thor, sir, of Great Chief of the Trolls.”

 

“King, hmm. Last time we met you were just a prince.”

 

“Last time we met I was unaware that I was even here.” Fury placed his hand over Thor’s heart and sighed.

 

“Well unlike last time, I can’t do anything for you.” Clint gasped.

 

“Nothing, at all?” Fury shook his head.

 

“If was head, or his liver, or even his ass I could do something, but the heart is powerful, and his fate is up to him.”

 

“What must I do?” Thor said grimly.

 

“Only an act of True Love can thaw a frozen heart.” Fury said. The other Trolls began talking.

 

“Perhaps a true love’s kiss?” Phil suggested. “Its in all the fairy tales for a reason.”

 

“We can try,” Clint said, helping Thor back onto Bruce’s back. “I hope that someone you have eyes for is hanging around here somewhere.”

 

“Take me back to my castle, she’ll be in charge there.” Thor said

 

“Take care of our King,” Maria said. “We can’t lose another one so soon.”

 

“I’ll do what I can,” Clint said, and they took off.

 

“Can’t get a word in edge-wise around here,” Tony whined. Chief Fury turned and gave him a hard look.

 

“You’re one of Loki’s creations aren’t you.” He said, it wasn’t a question. Tony didn’t like his tone of voice.

 

“Yeah, maybe I am, what of it?” Tony asked.

 

“He’s gotten too powerful for his own good. I warned him about his power, but he didn’t’ listen.” Fury chastised.

 

“What do you want me to do about it?” Tony asked.

 

“I want you to look after him, he made you for a reason, he’s not going to abandon you.”

 

“I don’t know, it kinda felt that way.” Tony said with a frown.

 

“Something went wrong, I don’t know what Odin did to that boy, but all it did was make everything worse. Now we have an eternal winter and the King of the land is dying by his hand. Only Loki can stop this, he needs to get his shit together.” Tony thought for a moment.

 

“And if he doesn’t?”

 

“Then you won’t be around for much longer. I hope your bucket list is short.”

 

“Gotcha,” Tony said, giving the ‘OK’ gesture. He turned and slid away down the path, hoping to catch up to Clint, Thor and Bruce. Fury shook his head and looked up to the sky.

 

“A+ Odin, A+.”


	7. Siege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, again. But hopefully I'll finish this story out soon for the people who do care about this. Mostly because I've got a plot bunny for a rotg fanfic.

Loki was beginning to second-guess his decision to live in a castle made of ice. Firstly he realized that it reacted to his emotions worse than a normal building would. Fissures and icicles grew on their own after he threw Thor out. Laufey was quite rough; he hoped he would be okay. And that man, where had he seen that man before…?

 

That didn’t matter right now. According to Thor he had put the country into a six-month early winter. What was he going to do about that?

 

He was getting quite tired and hungry just trying figure this all out. He sent Laufey out to find some food while he tried to figure out how to make fabric from ice. He changed his clothes into ice-based fabric, so he could do it again. After an hour he was able to make a bed, hopefully he could sleep fine in it. He didn’t know when Laufey would be back with some game to cook. How long would it take for a deer to cook over an open fire…? He should’ve read more cooking books when he had a chance.

 

He could hear Laufey’s footsteps in the distance. He probably should’ve asked him to bring back firewood too. As he walked to the front door he heard him let out a loud growl, followed by other voices.

 

Loki rolled his eyes. Who would be here now? Thor should’ve gone back to his Palace and rule like the good king he should be. He opened the door and peaked out at all the commotion going on.

 

Well, it wasn’t Thor.

 

Lady Sif had her sword drawn, with the troops with her following suit, and began to engage Laufey while the Warriors Three sneaked around and up the stairs.

 

 

Loki quickly shut the door and ran up the stairs. What was he going to do? What were they here for? Do they mean to fight him? Is that what Asgard wants? The early winter was bad, but what will they do about it? They wouldn’t… would they? He heard them bust down the door. He ran into the upper hall and waited.

 

“Where do you think he is?” Hogun asked. Fandral and Volstagg ran to flank some of the doorways on the ground level.

 

“Doesn’t look like he went down one of these,” Volstagg said.

 

“Looks like the only place to go left is up!” Fandral said energetically. Hogun nodded briskly and followed him up.

 

“I’ll be up in a few!” Volstagg said from the bottom of the stairwell. “I’d rather not throw my back out slipping on the stairs.” Hogun rolled his eyes and said nothing, sticking to the task at hand.

 

The two men ran valiant into the ice doors, throwing them open, only to be blasted apart from each other once entering by a cold wind.

 

In the middle of the room stood crown prince Loki, his feet grounded and spread apart, frost swirling around his hands in anticipation, and his face trying to look cool and confident, trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

 

“You would think that running away to go live alone in the mountains would be send a signal that says ‘ **company not wanted** ’,” Loki said snidely, looking at his unwanted guests. Fandral threw his hands in the air, Hogun repeating the gesture a few moments later with shifty eyes.

 

“We’ve only come to talk to you,” Fandral said, hoping this voice sounded friendly enough despite being unnerved. “You run off into the mountains, winter happens, Thor runs off and doesn’t come back, it’s all a little worrying isn’t it?”

 

“If you would just let us speak we can get onto some common ground,” Hogun said, hands lowering down to their resting position. Loki laughed bitterly.

 

“You think I don’t see what’s happening?” Loki questioned. “You say you come to talk but there are ten soldiers outside, you are all armed to teeth, and you’ve burst into my home like it was enemy territory.” The temperature in the air dropped once more. “You’re not here to talk…”

 

“It isn’t like that!” Fandral protested. “You have a snow monster outside! We’re soldiers! Do you blame us for being armed? This is standard procedure! This country is in danger and it doesn’t matter if you’re the Prince or not.”

 

“You caused this, you fixed this,” Hogun summarized. Loki’s stance softened.

 

“And what if I don’t know how to fix it?” he asked. “I don’t even know how I started this winter! I don’t have any idea what I’m doing!” He yelled. Hogun shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, this castle is pretty nice…”

 

“Hogun!” Fandral groaned. “That doesn’t matter now. All we know is that you’re the only one with the power to help us, whether you like it or not.”

 

“Oh?” Loki’s eyes narrowed. “And if I don’t like it?” Hogun’s hand began to stray to his sword’s hilt.

 

“We’ll ask only one last time, Loki, will you come home and help us, or not?” Fandral gravely spoke.

 

“I don’t know how to…” Loki said softly and desperately. He knew this conversation was coming to its end. Fandral sighed and Hogun’s face hardened, before quickly drawing a sword and charging.

 

Hogun mostly aimed for extremities, trying not to seriously injure the prince should he land a hit. Loki was small and quick so he was good at dodging. Loki was being a snide little shit in his opinion, and they probably could solve this problem faster if he wasn’t the prince… but he was and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was be faster than him and hopefully scare him into submission.

 

Loki dropped to his knees and slid past Hogun. He then raised a shield of ice and thrust it forward, pushing Hogun away…and out towards the balcony.

 

Those were just details though.

 

“Loki stop!” Fandral shouted, as he began to ran forward.

 

“NO!” He yelled back, throwing his hand out and shooting spikes out of the floor, trapping Fandral comfortably next to the wall.

 

Okay, great, he had them where he wanted them, now all he had to do was figure out what to do with-

 

And then something hard hit the back of his head and his world went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Hogun climbed around the ice shield and Fandral swiped at the icicles with his sword and stepped over the less lethal remains.

 

“See, I told you I’d make it up here!” Volstagg said cheerfully. Hogun groaned and Fandral face palmed.

 

“It took you long enough,” Fandral said, running his gloved hand through his hair. “Or were you waiting for his back to be turned?” Volstagg shrugged.

 

“Just be glad I knocked him out before this situation got much more messier.” Volstagg said. He bent down to gently pick up his prince, briefly running a hand through his hair to check for any wounds from when he hit him with the hilt of his knife. “Now let’s get the wee prince home before he wakes up.”

 

Sif took this as the time to run into the scene. She gave a quick look around the room and frowned at what she saw.

 

“What happened?” she asked.

 

“He tried to push me out of the window,” Hogun grumbled.

 

“You came at him with a sword!” Fandral shouted.

 

“You went at him with a sword!?” Sif yelled at Hogun.

 

“He didn’t want to return with us!” Sif’s gaze narrowed. “I wasn’t going to hurt him! I was just trying to scare him, it gave Volstagg and opening to sneak up and knock him out though.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Sif groaned, rubbing her temples. “What did you find out? Has he seen Thor?”

 

“Ah...not exactly…” Hogun said simply, a very rare occasion.

 

“No, all we found out is that he has no idea what he’s doing, and he’s scared.” Fandral explained.

 

“Well I don’t blame him, the poor little thing,” Volstagg said empathically.

 

“He froze this country over! I’m cold, we’re all cold, it’s his fault and he needs to buck up and take responsibility.” Hogun spat out. “If any of us had done this we wouldn’t run off to be some mountain hermit to leave everyone else to suffer.”

 

“Hogun!” Volstagg said angrily. “He’s not one of us! He barely even knows us! He barely knows anyone! He’s spent his whole life cooped up in fear of himself, and the second he steps out of his room everything he’s been scared up blows up in his face. He’s no king, he’s barely a prince, and he knows this. He doesn’t know what he’s doing and he knows that no one has a reason to care about him. So he runs away scared, tries do best by everyone, and when we show up ready for battle, do you really think he’s going to think we’re here for a tea party?”

 

The room fell silent.

 

“I really hoped he wouldn’t jump to that conclusion,” Fandral said softly. “But he did and he had every right to…”

 

“What’s done is done,” Sif said. “Let’s just get him back to the palace and hope Thor is back by the time we’re there.” She turned swiftly and went back out the doors and down the staircase. Volstagg followed first, with Fandral and Hogun leaving last.

 

The ride back down was quiet, and that was just fine by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually do have a tumblr blog now, mostly reblogging whatever. I'm "littlemissdarkling" incase anyone cares ;)


	8. Return to Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but this shall not be abandoned! We are close to the end now! Only one or two more chapters should cover it.

Loki awoke with a groan and an ache in the back of his head. Once his vision cleared he glanced about the room and jolted once he realized where he was.

 

He was in a prison cell, in his own castle! He raised a hand to rub against his sore spot when he realized that they were handcuffed together and connected to a chain fastened to the floor. With an annoyed huff he sat back down on the thin mattress. His feet nudged something on the floor that made a small scrapping sound. Looking down he discovered a plate of food; a cold slice of ham, roasted potatoes and a gingerbread cookie. Underneath the cookie was a folded piece of paper.

 

“Better than nothing, I suppose,” Loki muttered to himself. He picked up the cookie and bite the head off, munching as he unfolded the note.

 

> _Sorry for the bump on the head, hope you aren’t too sore. I got some food from the kitchen, from the looks of things at that fancy place you had you haven’t had much to eat since the party._
> 
> _Volstagg_

 

It was hard to resist smiling at the small note. The Warriors Three were Thor’s friends to be sure, but Volstagg had always tried to do right by everyone. He would have to thank him for food if he were ever to get out.

 

As he was finishing off his potatoes the door to his cell opened. He looked up to see Lady Sif walking in, a heavy cloak covering her armor, and more importantly a sword at her side.

 

“Prince Loki,” She said simply.

 

“Lady Sif, “ Loki greeted back with a nod of his head.

 

“Thor hasn’t come back yet, you know,” She said, her voice tense.

 

Oh, so that’s what this is all about.

 

“No, I haven’t,” Loki said back, trying to ignore the bitter, fearful look in her eyes. “I have seen him though, back at my castle, but I asked him to leave, more or less.”

 

“Is that all you can tell me?” She asked.

 

“He had a traveling companion with him, looked like an ice worker from the looks of his clothing, so wherever he is he should be fine,” Loki said.

 

“That’s the best news we’ve had then,” Sif said, her posture relaxing. “I’ll come back later and let you know if anything changes.”

 

Loki grunted in response and she swiftly left the room. The poor girl was worried about him, but then again so was Loki. If he was with a mountain man then where on earth is he? Wouldn’t he be back yet?

 

That’s when it struck him, he hadn’t dared to look out the window yet. Hesitantly he got off the bed and got as close to the window as he could with the chain leashing him to the floor.

 

Everything was frozen.

 

Thor truly hadn’t exaggerated then.

 

And its all on his head.

 

If he couldn’t figure out what to do to fix, the others will find a way. And Loki knew he wouldn’t like it one bit. The room began to get colder, and he knew he was doomed.

 

* * *

  

“Hey buddy, you still with me?” Clint asked Thor as they began on the final leg back to the Asgardian city.

 

“I’m not sure,” Thor muttered, shuddering so hard Clint could feel it through his layers of clothes. Clint tightened his grip around his waist. 

 

“We’re almost there,” Clint pointed out, “We can see the castle now!” Thor turned his head to look briefly, before closing his eyes and resting his head back again. Bruce speed up to his full speed, saving the sprint for the last boost. Tony was on his belly sliding down the hill alongside them, but got separated from them once Bruce began to speed up. "I'll find you later Tony!" he shouted over his shoulder and sped on. Within 15 minutes they were back in the city.

 

As they pulled in Clint could hear horns blowing.

 

“Don’t be alarmed,” Thor said between chattering teeth, “That just means they’ve noticed I’m back.” Sure enough the gates to the Castle opened up and a half dozen guards spilled out to greet them. Clint slipped off of Bruce’s back first, then helped Thor get down.

 

“King Thor, you’re alive!” One exclaimed, scooping him up and out of Clint’s arms.

 

“Not for much longer!” Clint persisted. “He needs-“

 

“I need for our outstanding Reindeer to be sheltered and fed and for Clint to be taken to the kitchens and fed.” Thor said, cutting him off. “And I need a warm place,  and Lady Sif.”

 

“Right at once!” One of the guards shouted. One took the reigns of Bruce and began to take him to the royal stables, another grabbed Clint by the arms, saying something about following him to the kitchens, but Clint wasn’t paying attention, all that mattered was the halfway Frozen king, be escorted by four men because he wasn’t walking fast enough on his own.

 

If the act of true love didn’t work, what then?

  

* * *

 

 

The guards took Thor into the first heated room they could find, depositing him onto the couch. Within minutes Sif, the Warriors Three, and Steve and Natasha were there.

 

“You’re alive!” Hogun exclaimed as his friends surrounded him.

 

“Not for much longer,” Thor said bitterly. “Sif, I need to kiss you!”

 

“What! I-!” Thor cut her off by crashing his lips on her. When nothing happened he pulled back. Natasha raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

 

“Nothing happened…” Thor said dumfounded.

 

“What did you think would happen?” Sif said angrily. And that’s when she noticed the white in his hair and his blue lips.

 

“When I met with Loki in his palace, he struck me with some of his magic,” Thor somberly stated. “They said I was freezing from the inside, and only an act of true love could save me.”

 

“And clearly that’s failed.” Steve noted. Thor nodded.

 

“I don’t understand! Isn’t that how it works? You kiss someone you love, and it breaks the curse?” Thor asked, before shuddering and gasping and falling back onto the couch.

 

“Except it wasn’t an act of true love,” Natasha said, “Its an act of self preservation. You are only trying to save yourself, no offense.”

 

“None taken,” Thor laughed, albeit bitterly. “But if that didn’t work then what else can we do?”

 

The room fell silent, and Sif slinked away from his side. She looked to Hogun and Fandral, who shared her look and nodded.

 

“I can think of something we can do,” Sif started. “I’m sorry Thor, but the only thing we can do is…”

 

“We have to execute Loki,” Hogun deadpanned. Thor looked up horrified.

 

“You can’t!” He shouted. Volstagg seemed to share his concerns.

 

“Its not our place to make that decision!” Volstagg shouted! “And should this curse kill him we need the other heir!”

 

“If we kill him it will unfreeze Thor and the Country! This is all his fault! And the fact that his magic is killing him now makes it treason!” Fandral said.

 

“As citizens of this country we have a right to defend our king by any means necessary,” Sif said.

 

“I agree with her,” Natasha replied. “When it comes down to it, you’re more important than he is. The kingdom needs you.”

 

With that they began to quickly leave the room, slamming the door in Volstagg’s face.

 

“Sorry friend, you’ll only stop us!” Hogun shouted as they walked away.

 

Volstagg pounded on the door, but all Thor could do was sit, time feeling as Frozen as his limbs. Another lock of hair turned white, and he could only begin to weep, mourning the brother he can’t protect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Tony is kinda the worst part of this fic, now that we're getting to the nitty gritty he feels tacked on. I almost forgot him in this one and had to tack him in quickly so he was still part of the story.


	9. I Believe in You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to anyone that cares and is following! I honestly couldn't figure out how to end it until last night. I've already started the last chapter, and I'm planning to create other stories that follow this one. I typed all of this up during my History lecture. Not a good idea but I don't really care. Also I'm on tumblr Little_Miss_Darling if you care.

Clint was in the kitchen enjoying a roasted stag with a healthy helping of potatoes. God, he was so hungry, he fed Bruce and left him to rest in the stables before heading to the kitchens himself. He was almost finished when he overheard the guards talking.

 

“I wonder how much longer Prince Loki is going to last,” one guard said, trying to keep his voice low. Clint strained to hear the rest.

 

“Oi, Lady Sif did not look too happy when she left the cell,” the second replied. The first nodded solemnly.

 

“King Thor has finally returned, hopefully a decision will be made on the matter!”

 

“If we’re lucky a mercy killing might be in order! Mercy upon us, and mercy upon him, the Prince doesn’t stand a chance.”

 

Clint swallowed, he had to get Loki out of here.

 

“Oh, there you are!” Clint jumped at the sound. He spun on his heels to see that Tony had managed to find a way into the castle. Clint dropped to his knees and looked him dead in the eyes.

 

“Tony, I need to create a diversion,” Clint commanded.

 

“Sure,” Tony shrugged. “I’m good at that, talking snowman and all. But why?”

 

“I think they are going to kill Loki,” Clint stammered. Tony seemed to grasp the seriousness of the situation. “I’m going to bust him out, and I need you to do whatever it takes to keep them away while I do it. Got it?”

 

“Got it!” Tony said, and began walking towards the voices, preparing to strike. “If I survive this I’m going to need a stiff drink,” he mumbled to himself. He stepped out into the hallway and towards the guards. “Hey! What’s a snowman need to do to get a drink around here?”

 

“What in the name of the Gods is that?” One shrieked. Clint held in a laugh and slipped out of the kitchen and towards what was hopefully the dungeons.

 

* * *

 

 He was dead. He was so dead. They don’t know where Thor is and he doesn’t know how to fix this winter. Someone was going to come kill him sooner or later. At this point its not an entirely irrational reaction either.

 

Footsteps were pounding down the hall, along with the jingle of the door keys.

 

“So this is it then?” he asked himself, voice soft. “Let’s just hope everything ends here with me.” The lock clicked and the door swung open.

 

“Loki!” Clint shouted. “You giving up already?” He smiled as warmly as one could given the circumstances.

 

“You again!” Loki exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” he asked suspiciously.

 

“I’m here to bust you out,” he answered, holding up the keys. “I think they’re going to kill you.” Loki rolled his eyes. Clint stepped forward.

 

“I’ve already figured that one out,” Loki remarked as Clint messed around with the keys to find the one that unlocked his cuffs. “How is Thor?” he inquired quietly. The lock clicked open and the room was quiet.

 

“He’s not doing so well,” Clint muttered. “You… you froze his heart. He’s freezing to death…” Loki sat back down.

 

“How…? When? When could I have…” the Prince’s memory flashed to the argument in his castle, it must have been then. And he didn’t even notice his crime! “Then I deserve my fate.”

 

“No!” Clint snapped. “You’re better than this, you’re stronger than this, and you need to get your ass out of here so you can figure out how to undo all of this.”

 

“I don’t know how!” Loki hissed back. “I haven’t tried to use my powers in years, I have no knowledge on how to control them, none!”

 

“There’s still time!” Clint begged. “The kingdom can’t lose both of you!” Loki looked up.

 

“Fine.” He stood up and in the middle of the room. “Stand behind me,” he commanded. He pulled an arm back like he was ready to punch and a large icy fist began to form in the air, then he pushed forward, busting the wall open and giving way for an exit. They could hear approaching footsteps.

 

“Shit,” Clint said. “We need to get out of here.” Loki nodded in agreement and they made their escape.

 

The guards arrived only moments afterwards to their horror.

 

“No!” Sif groaned. “First the snowman and mess he made, now this!” She gave a long, heavy sigh. Hogun and the other grunted in agreement. That was just awful. “Follow them!” she ordered. They didn’t have much time left. Thor could only hold out for only so much longer.

 

* * *

 

Thor sat in front of the fireplace, staring blankly into the flames. His fingertips were blue and his hair and beard were pure white.

 

“I’m sorry, my king,” Volstagg said mournfully.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Thor answered. “It was mine, I should’ve known, I should’ve tried harder to reach him.”

 

“You couldn’t have known,” Volstagg replied. “He was doing what he thought was best, this was bound to happen eventually.”

 

The door knob began to jiggle, and was pushed open.

 

“Ha!” Tony laughed, “Found you! You look awful by the way, we should probably do something about that.” Volstagg stared.

 

“This one talks,” he said. Thor weakly laughed.

 

“Yes! This Sir Anthony the snowman, he likes building things and fine Ale!”

 

“I would if I ever manage to get any!” Tony moaned. “But back to business, I distracted everyone as long as I could, but it sounds like Clint and Loki got away!” This perked Thor up.

 

“They escaped? We must go after them!” Thor began to stand.

 

“You are in no shape to go anywhere,” Volstagg chided.

 

“I am the King, and I am his brother, and he needs me!” Tony nodded, and went over to a window.

 

“The snow is so piled up we can get out through here, slide down and find them,” Tony said. “I can actually see them from here… and they are being followed!”  Volstagg sighed.

 

“If you’re going out there I’m going with you,” he said as he pulled on his coat. She scooped Thor up into his arms and climbed through the window, silently thanking its large size, and slide down the castle.

 

* * *

 

 The wind and snow whipped around Clint and Loki rapidly. The were standing in the middle of fjords, atop a half frozen ship.

 

“Can you feel anything?” Clint shouted over the howling wind.

 

“No!” Loki shouted back. “Maybe if I try to concentrate, it will respond to my emotions. “ He closed his eyes and tried to focused, but he was panicking too much to be of any use. Clint grabbed his shoulders.

 

“It’ll be okay, we’ll figure something out!” Clint said, “There’s still time.”

 

“There is no time!” Loki cried out. “Everything is in ruins, I can only make things worse!” The wind began to blow harder. “Can’t you see it? There’s nothing I can do. I have no control over anything.”

 

They could hear the hunting party coming for them now, it was difficult due to the wind, but it was there, and getting closer.

 

Loki closed his eyes, opened them, raised and lower his hands, did anything and everything, and ultimately in the middle of the storm they were surrounded.

 

Sif approached first, sword sheathed, but with her hand on the handle.

 

“I’m sorry,” Loki said mournfully. “I tried to fix it, but I just don’t know how…” Lady Sif stared wordlessly.

 

“The only thing that matters now is stopping the storm,” She said slowly, and paused. She stared him in the eyes and said, “Thor is dead.”

 

And Loki’s world stopped.

 

The wind stopped blowing, the snow froze in place in mid air, all was calm. Loki sunk to the ground.

 

“I didn’t know,” he trembled, “I would have tried to help sooner if I knew, but I didn’t know…”

 

“Nonetheless, the king is dead, and if we don’t do something now we are going to freeze to death,” She drew her sword. “Do you understand?” Loki looked up, and after a moment of eye contact with her nodded.

 

“I understand,” he breathed out. “And I accept my fate.”

 

“No!” Clint shouted, but was held back by a couple of guards, restraining him. Loki ignored him.

 

“And as the remaining heir I trust you to handle the kingdom until another in the line can be found and chosen to take our place.” Sif’s hand trembled and Loki assumed the position, and held his head bowed.

 

“I’m sorry, my prince, I wish things were different,” she said, and she raised her blade up and above his head.

 

“STOP!” Thor shouted, with all the strength he could muster. Thor was in Volstagg's arms, who looked thoroughly out of breath. “Put me down Volstagg,” Tony scurried from Thor and Volstagg’s side to Loki’s, who looked up in astonishment.

 

“You’re still alive?” Loki marveled.

 

“But not for long!” Sif cried out. “My King, your skin is blue and I can see the frost now!” She ran to him and put his hands in hers. “Please, let us save you.”

 

“I agree,” Loki asserted. “This is the only way, I can’t fix it, I don’t know how.”

 

“No,” Thor said, letting go of her hands, looking only at Loki. “As King I make my first and last command, you shall spare Loki!” There was resounding no’s amount the crowd.

 

“Brother please,” Loki cried.

 

“You may not believe in yourself, but I believe in you.” Thor could feel his limbs begin to freeze, and his breath shuddered. “You were always so smart and so clever, you will find a away, and everything will be alright, when you come of age, you will be a great and powerful king.” It was almost done…

 

“Thor, NO!” Loki screamed. “Stop it! Just give the command, let it be done!”

 

“Never!” Thor whispered. “Never, dearest Loki, nev-“ and the ice consumed him, his kind eyes froze over, his lips forever parted as he spoke his last word, and a last warm breath exhaled.


	10. The Great Thaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, it took a year but its finished! Thanks for following!

Everyone stood silently. Their king was dead, their prince unable to save them, and their people without any hope.

 

Loki finally broke down and sobbed. No one dared to say a word. The guards let go of Clint, who, after a moment of hesitation, walked to Loki’s side. Just as he was about to turn and face him, he saw it.

 

“Loki, everyone, look!” Clint cheered with a huge grin on his face. Loki looked up miserably at him.

 

“Look at wh-“ Clint grabbed his face and turned him to face Thor. Green eye’s widened in amazement.

 

The ice upon Thor was beginning to melt and thaw, the warmth spreading from his heart and on out. Gasps and muttering from all of the guards and soldiers broke out. Loki jumped up and ran to his side. With a gasp Thor took in breath again.

 

“Loki? You figured it out!” Thor said, smiling at his brother. Loki only shook his head.

 

“No it wasn’t me! I have no idea what just happened!” Loki replied with confusion. Clint laughed briskly before walking up and clapping them both on the shoulders.

 

“You did it!” Clint laughed. “Don’t you remember what Chief Fury said?”

 

“Of course!” he replied, “’Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart’, but how does that explain…” His voice trailed off as he pondered. Loki looked back and forth between the two of them.

 

“That’s it,” Clint said warmly, “You sacrificed yourself so Loki could live, if that’s not an act of true love I don’t know what is.” Thor laughed, turned to his brother, and wrapped him in a big hug. After a moment’s hesitation, Loki returned the gesture.

 

“Love, love is what undo’s all of this?” Loki asked himself quietly. “Of course…” He closed his eyes and relaxed in Thor’s hugs.

 

Then, all around them, the ice and snow began to thaw and melt away, rising up into the sky. Loki took a step back and began to concentrate. He now understood how to undo his spell. The ground cracked below them as the ship they were standing was freed from the ice and creaked back to proper floating position. Soon as all of the ice was gathered into one giant snowflake in the sky, Loki dispersed it.

 

Everyone smiled as the felt the sun on their faces, guards high fived and Volstagg turned to his other two companions of the warriors three and began to chastise them. Sif stood uncomfortably, dropping her sword to the ground.

 

“When this was all started, all I could feel was fear and anger,” Loki said, addressing everyone. “I suppose if that’s how it began, only the opposite can undo it.” Tony walked over and began to tug on his cape.

 

“That’s great and all,” Tony deadpanned, snow face melting down and off his body “But I don’t think I’m going to last another minute, glad everything worked out okay though!”

 

“Oh, no, no, no!” Loki laughed, summoning a small cloud flurry. “I’ve got you covered!”

 

“Oh good,” he sighed in relief, “You had me a little worried for a second there.”

 

“No way, you’re part of the family now!” Thor said boisterously. “Also it would be an unkindness to have you go without getting a proper drink first!”

 

“You mean it!” Tony beamed! As they all laughed Sif stepped forward. She looked Thor and Loki each in the eye’s before dropping to her knees.

 

“Please forgive me,” her voice quaked, “I meant to bring no harm, I was only trying to help the only way I knew I could.”

 

“Sif, we-“ Thor began but Loki shushed him.

 

“Please rise, Lady Sif,” Loki commanded. Sif rose slowly back to standing position, and looked at him with her full attention, fear in her eyes. “We forgive you.”

 

“But Prince Loki!” She replied in shock. Loki shushed her.

 

“I wasn’t done,” he said. “You were only trying to help contain the situation, your actions were drastic, but so was everything else. I understand, and I don’t hold it against you.”

 

“You are truly a soldier who is deserving of her rank,” Thor said, taking her hand, “And perhaps someday you would be willing to take an even higher one.” She smiled as best as she could while quivering.

 

After a few moments of reveling in prosperity, they began to grow quiet. Now what?

 

“So,” Hogun started, “Does anyone know how to drive a boat?” Clint rose his hand.

 

“I’m great with boats!”

 

* * *

 

 A week later, the kingdom is in full recovery mode, and Thor had a surprise for Clint.

 

“You may take the blindfold off now!” He said cheerfully. Clint did as instructed.

 

“Oh wow!” Clint said. Before him was a brand new sled, one way, way, way better than the one he had before. Bruce stood beside it proudly, holding his head up elegantly. “You shouldn’t have! It’s way too nice.”

 

“Nonsense!” Thor laughed. “Without you I wouldn’t have never found my brother; the kingdom would be in ruins without you!” he patted him on the back. “Also, I could use someone to escort me back to the Darcy’s Trading Post, I still need to pay her for everything.”

 

“Oh,” Clint laughed, “Is that all?”

 

“Of course,” Thor said, “But the sled is all yours. Maybe you can take someone out in. I don’t think Loki would mind going on a ride with you…maybe meet the trolls?”

 

“What? No!” Clint stuttered, face red. “Why would you suggest that? I mean… well…”

 

“What, are you not interested?” Thor teased him.

 

“Well I didn’t say that…” Clint started.

 

“Yes Clint,” Loki asked, popping out from under a blanket in the back seat of the sled. “Are you not interested? And here I thought I might’ve had a chance…” Loki said with a smirk. Clint flushed and Thor laughed even harder.

 

“Well, we could… I mean… if you want to… um…” Clint stuttered out. He took a breath in and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. “Do you want to? Go out with me, I mean, or something?” Loki smiled and lean forward to press a quick kiss on his cheek.

 

“I would love to.”

 

Thor smiled and slowly backed away, giving the two their space. He was happy Loki was able to meet and bond with someone so quickly; after years of isolation, he could now heal. The kingdom still needed to heal too, but that’s okay, he wouldn’t have changed anything for the world. He had his kingdom, he had his friends, and now he has his brother. Everything was going to be okay.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic I finished. I used to write a little for Hetalia, but that didn't pan out.


End file.
